WillowClan
WillowClan is a Clan who is part of the WillowClan Alliance during the Great War. Info: WillowClan was named after the leader Willowstar, who was self-confident, brave, but also very wise. It is said that she passed down her traits to the clan. WillowClan lives in a forest of maple, pine, oak and the occasional willow tree. They are skilled hunters, with the ability to climb trees but also have talent in stalking prey. Their main prey are mice and squirrels. Allegiances: Leader: Mistystar Deputy: Shadowchaser Medicine Cat: Stormstreak Warriors: Skyshadow, Brackenleaf, Riverstone, Sunflower, Rainsplash, Swiftshadow, Cedar, Spruce, Flareflight, Crookedflower, Dapplefrost, Spiderfang, Darkpaw, Sproutstripe, Shadowchaser, Brambleheart, Muddyfang, Mapleblaze, Morningglade, Cobaltsky, Rivergaze, Shadowfall, Dewshine, Thunderflame, Windbird, Sunnyshine, Iceday, Shrewstone, Featherfall ' Apprentices: ' Pepperpaw,' 'Twilightpaw, '''Dawnpaw, Firepaw, Lilypaw, Stonepaw, Maplepaw, Sandkit, Ashpaw, Muddypaw, Featherpaw, Ripplepaw, Icepaw, Eaglepaw, Juniperpaw, Birdpaw, '''Queens: None Kits: Dustykit, Flamekit, Stormkit, Scorchkit Elders: Borage, Deceased members: Cloudygaze, Willowstar, Branchheart, Bristledust, Echolight, Nightfoot, Snowstorm, Moondust, Graystar, Nutstreak(told to be), Hawkflame, Cola, Swallowspots, Breezenight, Hazelpaw, Whitekit, Ambereye. Roleplay: Archives: 1, 2, 3 This is the roleplaying area. To update it, edit it. The newest roleplay is at the bottom! Please roleplay there. As the group of cats and Tundrastar headed along the thunderpath, trying not to stray into ThornClan territory, Mistystar considered Tundrastar's offer. The brown she-cat seemed to just want WillowClan's help, but this could be a trap. But they look so thin. And that poor kit... Bluekit was her name. We have to help them. -Mistystar Bluekit sighed and narrowed her eyes again. Of course she HAD to be small! She couldn’t reach any of the berries! Then she huffed then sat on a stump. “Oh my whiskers....... what if TundraClan dies out? What if we can’t be anyone any more..... and.... and.....” suddenly she heard a crack of a twig behind her then she worked around and hissed.—Bluekit Skyshadow stared at Scorchkit when he padded after Flamekit. "How dare Scorchkit fall in love with MY daughter." Skyshadow knew she was just being stupid, but falling in love at a kit's age! "Oh what will I do?" Skyshadow heard a small vioce in teh wind saying, "Skyshadow, Scorchit just loves your daughter. There's nothing wrong with that. This is the path Flamekit must choose. Flamekit has a destiny." Skyshadow shook her head. "StarClan is right. Flamekit is the one to see if she loves Scorchkit or not. But I will talk to Scorchkit." Skyshadow was to busy in her thoughts that she didn't see that they were already at TundraClan camp and the smell of sick and dead cats began to grow--Skyshadow Shadowchaser padded after his leader solemnly, hoping that all would be well back at camp. Once he returned, he intended on eating a quick meal before beginning his journey to talk with StarClan and get his answers. If he really was the chosen cat, and if he didn't act soon...who knew what might be the fate of the clans. -- Shadowchaser Dustykit decided to spend some of his spare time investigating the medicine cat den. Not that he'd go and eat random herbs- no, those things were gross and stinky so he didn't want to voluntarily eat them. Instead, he wanted to ask the medicine cats if there was something he could maybe...stick on his paws or something. All the other cats and kits seemed to have claws, why didn't he? -- Dustykit Ugh- why did Mistystar have to pick him to tag along to go to TundraClan's camp? They smelled bad enough, he could only imagine how disgusting their camp might be. To add, it would probably be cold. Muddyfang walked along in silence with his brow furrowed in a stubborn manner, lost in his own dark thoughts that seemed to be worsening by the day. -- Muddyfang Flamekit woke up to see that the camp was nearly empty. "Uh they left without me. Now I have nothing left to do." Flamekit looked down from her branch to see Scorchkit right below, dozing. Flamekit smiled and sprang on Scorchkit. Scorchkit look up and grinned, "Are we apprentices?" Flamekit laughingly mewed, "Guess so."Scorchkit said beneath her, "Well in that case." Scorchkit pawed her face and they play fought. Finally, Flamekit had her paw on his head and he panted, "OK! You win Flamekit!" Flamekit started to groom her ruffled fur and mewed, "Did you sleep well stupid fur ball?" "I did until you woke me!" "Don't worry, this was just round one. Round 2 is coming soon." They both looked at the camp and Scorchkit mewed softly, "What do you think of those TundraClan cats?" Flamekit grinned," I don't like it, but I LOVE it when Tundrastar asks us for help. What happened to big, proud Tundrastar?" They both laughed and sat in the peaceful silence, looking at WillowClan.--Flamekit and Scorchkit Ripplepaw yawned. “Oh...... hey Dustykit, how are you, what is it that you need?” He could barely see the kit. It was all a blur. Only because he had been awake all days and nights, helping the sick, even with like five cats, it was very hard and switching out to sleep was the worst.—Ripple Rainsplash padded over to Dewshine, she looked, non good. “What’s wrong?” She asked. “Um! Nothing! Nothing!” She smiled. Rainsplash rolled her eyes and followed Dew’s gaze. “Oh. Your worried for Ripplepaw?” Dewshine looked to her paws. “I guess that’s reasonable..... why? He’s a medicine cat.” She grumbled. “He could get sick too!” Dew snapped back. “I see, we’ll then check on him rather than sitting here doing nothing.” Rainsplash padded past. Strait for the last bits of prey, a raven and a fat mouse. “Of very flattering.....” she hissed as her daughter padded into her moss bed. Then she took A raven wing.—Rainsplash Mapleblaze coughed in her own pelt, but would never tell. NEVER, she needed to be a loyal, fine, healthy warrior! She didn’t need to be sick! Not now!” Until she had to leave camp to hurl....... then she was found by of course Thunderflame. He had taken her back to camp and TOLD the medicine cats that she had a worse case! And now she had to lay in there with all the other SICKLY cats and by O’ GREAT STARCLAN‘S NAME did It small horrific! She hated everything right about now. She was a full warrior of the dark forest though.... that was true..... but she wanted to be more. Being sick will just hold her back.—Maple “Hold still! It’s not like I didn’t land in the thorn bush either!” Hissed a russet she-cat as she pulled another thorn out of her brother’s pelt. Well, not brother, brother-like friend? Anything on that path. “Ack! Hay! Watch it!” He snapped as she dropped it in the growing pile. “Why do I have to do this” she asked their adoptive father, Snakegaze, “because the thorns may be useful.” He grumbled. She rolled her eyes until a crack in the trees sent her to a stop. all three cats had studied the trees. Then leaped a HUMUNGOUS she-cat, sleep pelt, tan fur, very long legs, she was as tall as a Fox! Then Snakegaze padded over. “What is it that you want?” He growled. “To warn.” She replied deeply. “There has been I virus infecting this place, I fear that not even forest medicine’s can help. I need to be pointed in the right direction if where the closest Kittypet is.” She meowed calmly. “Well, there are a few if you keep going east, which is behind us, but you may want to know about the dogs and loud twolegs, they have things that kill, like sticks of some-sort. Russetbird yawned. “Hold on Cindermist!” She growled again tearing another thorn away. “Errr!” He squealed. “What’s your name?” Snake asked. “Lynx.” She replied before climbing into tree’s once more. “hmm. Weird. Papa, she said a sickness, we should maybe leave before we can’t help ourselves.” She meowed picking out another thorn. “Very well. But then let’s follow her, maybe the ally cats may except us. And she’s the only ways to them. Then she group retreated after Lynx, Cindermist limping.—Russetbird Category:Clans